User blog:Codgod13/To Hell and Back round 1: Dante vs Hellboy
Dante Weapons: 114px-Dante.png|Dante MP5A4.jpg|MP5K 185px-Ebony_ivory.jpg|Ebony and Ivory 185px-Rebellion.jpg|rebellion Throwing_daggers.jpg|Throwing daggers Abilities: Dante has SH speed, strength snd durability. He can break stone and move so fast it looks like he is telerporting. He can also take physical blows no normal human could withstand. Dante can also activate devil trigger to amplify all these abilites to an even greater degree. Though it is unknown where, due to his combat prowess Dante must have recieved swordsmanship and marksmanship lesson as he is phenomanonally skilled in both. Hellboy Weapons: Hellboy-hellboy-534806 483 650.jpg|Hellboy 600px-HBIIBigBaby-1.jpg|The big baby 300px-Samaritan1-2.jpg|The samaritan righthandhellboy.jpeg|right arm of doom M79 grenade launcher.jpg|M79 Abilities: Hellboy has SH strength and durability. He is strong enough to throw objects with enough force to break solid rock with one hand. He has taken many blows that would have been fatal to a human, even getting hit full speed by a train, only to get a few seconds afterward rubbing his neck. He was trained by the BPRD and has about 50 years of experience under his belt. The Battle Dante has gotten another assignment: hunt down the demon hellboy. He searches a construction site where Hellboy was last seen. He looks around, MP5k's in hand, when he hears someone ask, "Looking for something?" Dante whips around and starts firing his submachine guns, and Hellboy dives away to avoid the spray of rounds. "Aw c'mon," Dante says, "Your supposed to die!" "Sorry," Hellboy replies, "Force of habit." Hellboy takes out the big baby and aims it at Dante. He fires a few rounds, but they miss as Dante ducks and weaves around the site, then reaches the edge of a platform. He swings down, as Hellboy continues to look for the half-demon. Hellboy reaches the edge and glances around, and he is grabbed by Dante and thrown off the platform! But Hellboy as he falls, grabs the edge of the platform and kicks Dante in the head, then swings down and knocs him across the platform with his right arm of doom. He then again takes out the big baby and empties the remaining three rounds in Dante's direction, two missing but one landing in the demon hunter's thigh. Dante yells in pain and runs/limps away, his right leg screaming in pain. Hellboy drops his big baby and draws the samaritan. Dante runs out from the pillar he was using for cover, and Hellboy fires a round at him. Dante flies forward and lands on his face. Hellboy smirks and turns away, only to get shot in the shoulder from the faking Dante. Hellboy yells and runs behind a pillar, as Dante sends a hail of bullets from Ebony and Ivory at the steel cover while slowly advancing towards the demon. He takes cover on the other side of the pillar. However, Hellboy realizes the lack fo shots and leaps aroudn the side of the pillar. Dante aims Ivory, but before he can get a shot off, Hellboy grabs him and throws him across the platform. Dante grimaces and pulls himself up, leaning his weight against the pillar. Hellboy runs over to him and grabs him, asking "What are doing here?" Dante stealthily reaches for a throwing dagger, and Hellboy has just enough time to say "Oh crap," before Dante slams it into Hellboy's side. Hellboy yells in pain, and stumbles away, clutching his hip. Dante draws his pistols and starts shooting, but Hellboy dives away, and fires two shots with the Samaritan. Eahc shot takes one handgun out of Dante's hands. As hellboy cocks his weapon, Dante bull rushes him and draws Rebellion, entering devil trigger, yelling "Suck on this!" "Oh crap." Hellboy pulls out an elven spear and just manages to block Dante's first flurry of blows. However, Danter kicks him to the ground and prepares the killing blow. However, Hellboy recuperates just in tim to roll out of the way and slash Dante across the chest with his spear. Dante shrugs off the wound and slams Hellboy across the platform and advancing on him. Hellboy stumbles away, but Dante kicks him own again, seemingly appearing like a ghost next to the BPRD agent. Dante slowly walsk toward Hellboy... nd his devil trigger expires. Dante runs back to Ebony and Ivory and takes cover, jsut as Hellboy realizes what has happened. Hellboy snarls angrily, and scouts around for Dante. The demon hunter leaps out from behind his pillar and starts firing, but as Hellboy aims his hand cannon, Dante leaps back behind cover. Dante waits there a couple seconds, then jumps out again... to see Hellboy appears not to be there. Dante backs up and looks around, almost backing off the platform, and pinwheels but manages to keep his balance. "Hey there, sh**head." Dante rapidly aims Ebony and Ivory but is too late. Hellboy's last shot smashes straight through his chest, into the heart, and out the other side as the impact sends Dante flying off the platform to his death below. "Son of a bitch..." Hellboy says, looking at his wounds, then stumbles away. WINNER: Hellboy. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts